Love Alphabet
by Dani Stark
Summary: Every letter, a word; every word a poem! SasuHina


_I had this idea because I've been teching my students the alphabet. Not the most original, I know._

_So, every letter, a word, every word a poem!_

_**I don't own Naruto, but Naruto owns me.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Love Alphabet.**_

_Apple;_

When she appeared to him, the first

Thing he noticed about her was

How beautifully she ate

That very lucky apple.

* * *

_Brilliant;_

It wasn't like Hinata wasn't important.

Because she was. Hell, she was.

It was just that she was so brilliant.

And he was a just a dark, god-forgotten man.

* * *

_Crying;_

She always visited him, and

With tear-filled eyes she said;

"I wish you were here, nii-san."

And he understood.

* * *

_Dinner;_

He sure didn't like ramen but,

Her laugh and her sweet smile

Made every meal taste like.

Heaven.

* * *

_Evasion;_

Sasuke was not avoiding her, no

He was just protecting her sweetness

Of all the bitterness

That inhabited this very dark avenger.

* * *

_Forgiveness;_

"You have to _forgive_ yourself, Uchiha-san"

It was a beautiful morning, that one,

When she told him that, if he gave himself a chance

He could really find happiness.

* * *

_Greed_;

He wanted he smile, he wanted her hands,

He wanted her hair, he wanted her heart

He wanted her kisses, he wanted her heart.

Sasuke Uchiha was a very _greedy_ man.

* * *

_Hope;_

She was crying, he noticed, because she has rejected

But, little did Hinata know that,

All pieces of her broken _hopes_

Were the seed to _his_.

* * *

_Interest;_

He had a hard time staying away from her.

And soon, people started to notice his new 'interest'

But, in a way, it was good, right?

She would find about it soon.

* * *

_Jealousy;_

Hinata was peacefully having an ice cream with her team

When Sasuke decided to make his move

He shooed Kiba and Shino away easily,

But Akamaru wouldn't have it – he bite him away.

* * *

_Kids;_

He knew she was the one when

One day they were talking and she said

That her dream was to have

A loving, happy family.

* * *

_Love;_

"I love you," he said in a bright sunny morning

The training grounds got suddenly so silent

And he was so afraid but, with a smile

On her sun-kissed face she said, "I love you too".

* * *

_Mission;_

Every ninja had that mission

That changed their lives forever,

For Hinata, it was that one time when

He almost didn't come back.

* * *

_Novelty;_

Konoha breaking news:

Hyuga princess, engaged to former avenger

Rumors say they should

Be married by next summer.

* * *

_Orchids;_

He knew of her love for flowers so,

Whenever he went to a distant, exotic place

He brought her the most beautiful, white ones

And set them in her lustrous indigo hair.

* * *

_Promise;_

It was on a warm summer morning

When Sasuke and Hinata made the vows to

Not only be with each other forever but

To be one.

* * *

_Quietness;_

His dreams had always been haunted

By monsters, past and blood

But now that he had her by his side,

They were filled only by blessed tranquility.

* * *

_Radiance;_

She was always beautiful, but one day,

She was more, she was radiant

His wife told him that

Their place now housed three.

* * *

_Stress;_

On that night, he learned that

Even the most patience of man would be nervous

For seeing his woman in pain

So he could be a father.

* * *

_Tenderness; _

Sasuke never thought he would

Ever be this happy

But when he looked at his little girl eyes

He thought, there was no better feeling.

* * *

_Urgency;_

He always felt that need,

That thing that urged him back home

Because he knew his love, his live and his sanity,

Were with her.

* * *

_Vanilla;_

For a man that didn't like sweets,

He was clearly addicted

To the vanilla flavor

Of her new lipgloss.

* * *

_Whisper;_

Every night, before they slept

She hugged him tight and, like a slow breeze

Told him the sweetest words in the world

And he said them back.

* * *

_Xylophone;_

Her voice was melodic and sweet

While she sang to their child

Songs of love and hope

And infinite happiness.

* * *

_Yearn;_

The need of her never went away

And he hoped that it never would

Because if there was something that made him full

Were her beautiful eyes.

* * *

_Zealous;_

If he had another chance, to make things again

He wouldn't make anything different

Because, if he was to be with her

He was willing.

* * *

That's it guys! I hope you liked it!

Review, please?


End file.
